Blue Moments
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Not appreciating his puns deserves punishment. Leo's up to no good, showing up for a good time. ROTTMNT oneshot!


ROTTMNT

Blue Moments

…

 _Author's Note: I'm totally loving Rise of the TMNT, and especially the unique view to all the brothers, especially that turtle in blue. This one's based on the new side of Leo!_

...

The brothers lounged in the lair, television murmuring something that Leo couldn't care less about. _Talk about a blue moment…_ He had draped himself on the couch, feet in the clouds and head on the ground. And from the corner of his eyes, his blue self was turned right-side up when Mikey waltzed in.

Leo cracked his trademark grin, the one that foretold a (not) cringe worthy joke, "Hey Mikey, what do you call…"

The youngest turtle glanced to his brother and promptly dropped his head into his palms, "Not again Leo,"

The blue clad turtle didn't stop for a second, "-a snobbish criminal falling down the stairs?"

In some distance, Don's loud groan was heard right before his protest, "Not this again Leo!"

Leo tilted his head, and his smile literally dazzled, "A condescending con descending!"

Mikey bit in his smile because- no, it was _not_ funny. A condescending, con, descending? The guy descending… falling… Totally… not… funny…

Leo elbowed his little brother in the side, "I know you wanna laugh…"

Mikey wiggled away from his brother, his lips bitten, "No way dude- that one sucked,"

Don peeked out from some corner to comment, "More than the others,"

Leo whipped around, his face a comical mask of hurt, "I am _offended_!"

Raph just happened to be passing them, and just happened to have a comeback, "Leo, you're lame."

Leo sighed, and put his hands on his hips to berate Raphael, "You're supposed to say," he took a deep breath, " _Hi Offended! I'm Raph!_ "

Don and Mikey simultaneously groaned while Raph deadpanned, "See? Lame."

Leo was _not_ lame! Why, his jokes was the only thing keeping his brothers sane during these boring days. They just didn't want to accept it.

Leo pouted, and backed his brothers to create just the right amount of emphasis for his following statement, "Not appreciating my puns when I'm alive is a _grave_ mistake guys."

Yeesh, you would have thought Leo had actually died with the reaction his brothers gave. The lightest turtle heard his brothers groan in such agony that it made him snicker- torture was such sweet… torment?

Leo chuckled into his hands, his brothers still reacting in that over-dramatic way, but who was he to complain about drama? Leo lived and breathed drama. Why shouldn't he? It's become his trademark now. And if playfulness wasn't his trademark, what else could a blue turtle possibly do?

Mikey had his childishness- his artistic skills aiding the release of the inner genius. Donnie was a professional at all things mechanical- knowledge was his strength. And dear Raphie had a head as hard as stone and a soft heart for contrast. The brothers mixed and matched perfectly.

Leo glanced over his shoulder to said brothers. Mikey had crouched over, knocking the side of his head with Raph telling him to – wait for it… to knock it off. See? The guys made jokes all the time, Leo's just the one to point it out. But what's the point of pointing out points if they don't appreciate his sharp wit? What's up wit that?

Raph sent a particularly pained glare to Leo, "Bro, even this towel's could tell a better joke than you,"

Leo honestly didn't know where Raph had picked up that stinking towel from- really, it reeked of Raph stink. Yuck.

Donnie raised his hand to object about the object, "Aren't towels inanimate objects?"

Mikey shot up from the floor to rest a hand on Don's shoulder, "Not if you imagine it differently,"

Raph turned to them, "That's not the point," he jabbed a finger in Leo's direction, "The point is that even a towel's got a better sense of humor than Leo,"

Leo folded his arms, and added to their conversation with a smirk, "If you ask me, that towel's got a real dry sense of humor,"

" _LEO!_ "

Don covered his ears, "My ears are figuratively bleeding right down guys- no joke."

Mikey jumped away from his brother to cover his snout, "Yuck- Raph's annoyance-stink is terrible," the youngest doubled over, "I think I'm gonna throw up,"

Raph threw his hands into the air, "Leo- I swear if you don't stop…"

Leo was spot on with his reply, "Oh honestly, guys," they all looked up to him with varying degrees of wincing and glaring.

Mikey slowly shaking his head, warning Leo of the inevitable danger while Don accepted the fact that the next joke was going to be such a horrible one that there was no stopping it. And Raph sure was living up to his mask color- talk about all fired up.

Leo waved his brothers off, completely ignoring Raph's near growl, "You guys are taking life way too seriously," and as an afterthought, the turtle added, "It's not like any of us are going to make it out alive,"

Don muttered to anyone who was listening, "Death jokes aren't even funny anymore,"

Leo sighed but closed his eyes, "Fine- I'll lighten up my dark humor a bit,"

Raph stomped a rather menacing step towards Leo, the action shaking everything but Leo's persistence, "Why don't you try lightening up on _all_ jokes?"

Don cut in with a raised finger, " _All_ joke aside, cut it out."

Leo sighed, "Can't cut it out- it'll grow right back!"

"Leo…" Mikey groaned yet again.

Leo threw his head to the ceiling, "I already promised Don I'd light up on the dark humor!"

"How about having no sense of humor?" Mikey suggested with that cute smile of his, the one he always uses when he tries – and mostly succeeds to get his way.

Leo shook his head, his face a perfect mask of indifference, "Nah," and he snuck a look to Mikey from the side of his eyes, "Too lame,"

Leo held up his hand, "If I stopped cracking my lame jokes-" he corrected himself, "Which are totally not lame mind you." Then he continued, "You'll all just be calling me Lame-anardo instead,"

Mikey grinned, "Now that's a _lame name_ ,"

Don's head shot back to Mikey, "Not you too!"

Raph did a full turn to glare at the orange-clad turtle, "This isn't the time to rhyme Mikey!"

And Leo didn't even have to point it out, his brothers were sharp enough to catch exactly what Raph had said.

Don's bottom lip tremble, the betrayal plain on his face as he gazed down on his taller brother, "Not you too Raph…"

Raph was perhaps the most dramatic of them all, he dropped to his knees, holding his head just to cry out, "Nooo! What have I done?"

Don turned around, "I am so done with you guys,"

Leo jabbed his thumb at the brainy turtle, "Heard that. Don's done."

Mikey appeared behind Leo, showing off jazz hands, "Dun! Dun! Duuuun!"

One beat. Two beats. Maybe a snicker from Raph- but nobody heard that.

Don sighed into his hands, shoulders sagging, "Are you guys done?"

This time, both Mikey and Leo responded with a smile too cheery for their own good, "No, you're Don!"

Raph raised from the ground, and shrugged to himself, "Well done Don, you've joined em."

But to be real- Don looked so done with his siblings, that they could literally see his eye twitching behind that purple mask. But Leo _knew_ for a fact that sooner or later, Don's just gonna give in and say with a deep sigh:

"If you can't beat em…"

Mikey was quick to respond with Don, "Join em!"

Raph face-palmed, "How _em_ barrassing,"

Leo chuckled to himself, and watched his brothers bicker. And the blue-clad turtle threw himself on the couch, just lounging there. On days like these, a little punishment was good for their turt-ure. Hmm… might save that pun for other blue moments…


End file.
